1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cables, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to field-terminable traceable (e.g., networking) cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of traceable networking cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,284, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,243.